


Captor : shw

by mobbxv



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, BxG, Dom Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kidnapping, Kinky, M/M, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Showki, Stockholm Syndrome, Sub Yoo Kihyun, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Yandere, bxb - Freeform, ill add more specific tags when we get there, monsta x - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobbxv/pseuds/mobbxv
Summary: Y/n gets kidnapped by her unknown stalker. Will she ever escape and does she even want to?No explicit, violent rape. It's all coercion or how you view consent under mental duress.INDEFINITE HIATUS
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Reader, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun, Yoo Kihyun/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The rape/non con warning is depending on how you view sex when you're suffering from stockholm syndrome. But there's definitely some coercion from Shownu to Kihyun so yea. I'm transferring this from my wattpad because I thought it was too questionable for wattpad. I've never written on ao3 so please forgive me if I make a mistake and just tell me so I can fix it.

You look around the empty coffee shop and sigh inwardly. It was 3 PM and nobody had come in for the last 30 minutes. This always was the slowest time of the day, but today it seemed to be going slower than usual. You had already wiped the counters down twice and rearranged the pastries, so you decided to pull out a book.

You had only been reading for about 5 minutes when the bell on the door rang, meaning a customer had entered. You put your book down and put your best customer service smile on your face, hoping you didn't look as bored and uninterested as you felt.

"Hello, welcome to The Bean House, what can I get for you today?" You said as you finally looked at the man. And by god, did he take your breath away. He had short dark brown hair, strong eyebrows, stern, angular eyes, and a small heart shaped mouth. He looked divine.

"Hello, can I just get an iced americano-" he stopped to look at your name tag "y/n?" His voice was deep and manly, smooth with a rough undertone. It nearly made your legs shake. And when he said your name your heart fluttered a bit.

"Uh, yea. I mean yes. Of course. Name?"

"Just S for now. But maybe sometime soon we'll get to know each other better, y/n" he said with a wink. What was that supposed to mean? Maybe he started a job somewhere close and he'll become a regular because of the convenience. Yea, that's probably it.

"Alright sir, I'll get your drink right out to you" You said with a smile and turn around to make his drink quickly. It's not that he made you uncomfortable, but there was something odd about the way he looked at you and the way he spoke to you. Like he already knew your name. You were probably just imagining things but you can never be too sure. He was attractive and he had flustered you. That was probably it.  
You finished his drink and set it on the counter, calling his name. He had been on his phone and when he looked up he gave a quick smile.

"Thanks. I hope to see you again."

"Thank you for coming in! Please come again!" And once he was out the door you let your happy barista character fall. That had been odd. His aura was odd. He seemed nice enough, but there was something darker about him. Something behind the smile. You brushed it off. There was nothing to worry about. He was just some guy at the coffee shop.

-

It was 6 PM when your shift finally ended and you could close the shop for the day. The amount of customers coming through had picked up around 5 when most office jobs ended but had slowed down again and you decided to close a bit early and get takeout on the way home. You hadn't gone shopping in a couple of weeks and the kitchen was getting sparse. You put on your coat and stepped outside, locking the door behind you and turning around, taking a left away from the shop. Lucky for you, your favorite restaurant with the best takeout was on the way home from the coffee shop. All you had to do was cut through the corner of a park unless you wanted to walk an extra block to an intersection. Nothing had ever happened so you weren't worried.

The park was quiet and deserted. It was 6 PM and the dead of winter, so it was already pretty dark. You felt weird about taking the shortcut but decided to anyway. You were probably just still worried about the guy from the coffee shop. He was odd. As you're walking through the park, you hear a twig snap. It was probably an animal, but you sped up, small amounts of fear seeping into the tips of your limbs. "Not much farther." You thought to yourself. You can almost hear footsteps behind you. The fear is rising. You can see the end of the path. Almost there-

You reach the sidewalk on the other side of your shortcut and step out into the streetlights again. Heaving a heavy breath, you continue your brisk walk and quickly fin yourself in front of the restaurant. When you step inside, the air is warm and heavy with the smell of wonderful, home cooked food.

"Y/N! IT'S SO GREAT TO SEE YOU AGAIN COME SIT!" The owner yelled. He was a small elderly man with hands and a face so wrinkly he looked like a raisin set in the sun for days too long and a heart of gold. He was like a grandfather to you.

"I would love to Grandfather but all I really want is takeout and to go home. Today was incredibly boring at the cafe and I just want to lay in bed."

"Of course y/n. But you know you're always welcome to come in and spend as much time as you want here. I'm assuming you just want the usual?" Grandfather smiled at you.

"Yes please. Just the usual. You know it's my favorite."

Soon you were off again, your favorite order from the small restaurant in hand, along with some extras that you could never escape without. Your apartment wasn't far from here and the way was lit, so your fears from the park were gone. Almost forgotten about. But you should stay more vigilant. Bad things can happen even on well lit streets.

_S pov_

_I'm so glad I worked up the courage to speak to you today. The way it felt to have your smile on me was better than I ever could have imagined. I'm sorry I scared you in the park my love. I got too excited after finally meeting you today. I mustn't forget my patience. I have waited so long already. I can wait a bit more. Who is that old man? Should I be worried about you being so close to him? You know I don't like when you speak to other men. I should be the only man in your life. Soon we'll live happily ever after. Alone. I love you y/n._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is a gift for my best friend so all of the kinks and "favorites" are catered to her. I apologize if they don't reflect your preferences.

You arrive home safely. Nothing out of the ordinary happened on the second leg of your journey home, for which you were thankful. You unlocked the door and quickly stepped in, immediately locking it behind you. You were still a bit on edge.

Taking off your shoes and coat, you step further inside your apartment. It was quite small, really only fit for one person, but that was perfect for you. The living room was cozy and you had crammed a very squishy couch complete with what seemed like 500 throw blankets perfect to make snuggly netflix binge nests in the winter. Across from the living room to your left was the kitchen, and the hall led to your small bathroom and bedroom.

You plop down on your couch and set your take-out on the coffee table, picking up the remote to choose a show to watch. You had just started a new k-drama so you were excited to see where the plot was going as you had heard it was pretty unique story wise.

As you got more invested in the show, you heard a knock on the door.

 _I wonder who's here at this hour?_ you put down your food and trudge over to answer the door.

You look through the peep hole and see nobody. Slowly unlocking the door and peeking your head out, you look both ways down the hall and still, nobody. As you're about to close the door, you look down to see a small note on your welcome mat, along with a broken twig. Curious, you bend down and pick up the note and the twig and shut the door. On the front of the note is your name, scrawled in red ink.

"What is this? Who would leave this?" you mumble aloud, confusion clouding your brain.

Opening the note doesn't help either. If anything it confuses you more.

**"I hope you like my gift. I saw you were running low. I picked your favorites. I just love you so much I couldn't help myself."**

_what?_

You were so confused. Love? Your favorites? What was running low? Who was this person and what had they done for you? Unease ran through you as you went to the kitchen to throw away the note. And what was with the twig? You threw both away and decided to get some orange juice as you knew you at least still had some of that. Grabbing a cup, you walk over to the fridge, and when you open it, your blood runs cold.

It was full.

Full to the brim and beautifully organized. Everything standing in rows. And they were right. It was all your favorites. Brand name too. All the best.

_What the fuck?_

1\. Who the hell has been in your house, 2. how the hell had they gotten in? Obviously the note was from them, but why the twig? You ran around the house checking the door and all the windows. All were locked and you were sure you had locked the door before you left this morning. You sat back on the couch, food forgone for the fear settling in your stomach. What should you do? Should you call the police? You can't get the locks changed, it's almost 8:45. That would have to wait for tomorrow. You couldn't call your parents, you weren't on speaking terms at the moment. And what was with that twig? Then it hit you.

The park.

Someone HAD been following you in the park. That means this person knew where you lived, had a KEY to your apartment, and knew you well enough to know all your favorite food and drinks. But you had only been in the city for 6 months. You hadn't made any deep connections yet, other than Grandfather, but he had been at the restaurant when you got there, so there was no possible way for it to be him. You still didn't know what to do. You were scared. An unknown person had been in your house and had evidently been stalking you. How much did they know? How much had they seen?

You decided that tomorrow you would go to the police station and file a report, but for tonight you gathered up your bedding and slept in the bathtub. Two locked doors was better than one. You still didn't sleep much that night.

-

"What do you mean there's not much you can do!?" You slightly yell at the officer in front of you, who looks bored. You want to slap that look off his stupid face.

"I told you ma'am, if you have zero idea who it could be, there's not much we can do. All I can suggest is changing the locks and setting up a camera. There isn't much else to do. I'm sorry."

You huff and give the man one last angry look and storm out of the station. If a camera trained on your front door was what it would take, that's what you would do. You had already gone to the locksmith and given them your key so they could get in and change the locks. You were going to go by after work and pick up your new key, so you decided to buy a home security camera on your way home as well. But first, work.

You walk into the cafe 10 minutes late for your shift.

"I never thought you would get here! Get back here and help me with the rush!" Your coworker, Kihyun says with an exasperated sigh but a small smile graced his face.

"I'm sorry. I've been dealing with some personal stuff. You weren't even here yesterday! You have no room to talk."

You had always thought Kihyun was cute and the way you bickered back and forth was sort of exhilarating. It always felt as if you both were riding the line of actual arguing and flirting. Maybe once you found another job, you could ask him out. Never date your coworkers.

The day went by much quicker than yesterday, the rush a lot less stressful when you had another set of hands to help. After the rush had died down and the afternoon lull had begun, you decided to talk to Kihyun and practice some drinks.

"So Kihyun, what were you doing yesterday that was so important that you had to miss seeing my cute face?" you said with a laugh.

"Well, my sister was really sick and both my parents had to work so they called and asked if I would stay home with her to make sure she was okay. I did miss your pretty face, though. Don't worry." he said, not forgetting to add a sly wink to the end.

You quickly look away, a deep red blush appearing on your cheeks. You hadn't expected him to be so forward. You knew he was only joking but it still caught you off guard.

"So why were you late this morning? I know you said it was personal but I'm a bit curious."

"Well, I was at the police station trying to file a report but they told me they couldn't help me. I spent some time yelling at the officer so I didn't realize what time it was. I'm sorry."

Suddenly, he was at your side, a hand on your shoulder and a concerned look on his face.

"Y/n, what happened? Why were you trying to file a report? Did someone hurt you? Do I need to hurt someone back?" he said seriously.

Should you tell him? You didn't know much so you feared it would only worry him. You were getting the locks changed and you were going to buy a camera after work, so it would be okay. Right?

"No, nothing like that. Everything is okay, I promise. Just some weird stuff going on. I'm figuring it out. No biggie." you say with a shrug, trying to downplay the situation as to not worry Kihyun further.

"Well...okay. But if you ever need anything, you know I'm always there to help."

"Thank you Ki. It means a lot." and you pull him into a tight hug. He hugs you back with the same enthusiasm and it does a lot to quell your nerves.

**S pov**

**Who's this? Competition? Oh y/n. You know better than to talk to boys. I don't even feel bad for what I'll have to do to him. It seems you don't either. You're both in trouble now. I guess I'll just have to punish you both. And you were being such a good little girl too. Pity.**

-

At the end of the day, you decide to get a lyft instead of your usual routine of walking because in all honesty, you were scared. You knew your stalker had to be watching you most of the time, especially since the cut through the park yesterday. First you went to the locksmith, asking the lyft driver if they could just stay and wait, and that you would pay for more rides with them. After confirmation that the lyft driver was more than happy to wait, you rushed inside to get your new keys, wanting to get home as soon as possible to see if anything out of the ordinary had happened again.

Next was the camera. It was fairly easy to find a small camera that you could set on the small table with your key dish to watch the door 24/7. In no time you were on your way home, anxiety building more and more the closer you got to your apartment you once felt safe in.

You thanked your lyft driver and stepped out of the car, making sure to tip well. They had gone to extra lengths to help you, and you were very grateful.

As you slowly made your way to your apartment, it felt as if the hallways and stairwells got longer and longer, the area where your door stood seeming darker and more frightening than it ever had before. You were afraid of what awaited you inside.

Slowly, the door creaked open, and you were met with your very dark apartment. Without even taking your shoes off you rushed to turn all the lights on, swinging your fist around the entire way to ward off any attacking stalkers. You were met with a thankfully empty apartment. You breathed a small sigh of relief, still on edge. Venturing back to the entryway, you took off your shoes and coat, setting the camera box on the small table. You would deal with that later, but right now you were starving. You had a fully stocked fridge so why not use it?

Opening the fridge door, your eyes almost immediately went to some tiramisu. Your favorite. Just because it was sweet doesn't mean it couldn't be dinner. You deserved this after all of what had been happening the past two days.

Opening the small box, you quickly dug in. The more you ate the more you realized just how hungry you were. Suddenly your head started to feel fuzzy.

"Oh god, what's in this?" you slurred, getting up quickly and slamming into the ground. Your limbs felt like lead as you tried to drag yourself into the bathroom to try to make yourself puke the dessert in hopes to get some of whatever this was out of your system. Halfway there, your vision started to tunnel, and suddenly, everything was black.

-

You felt yourself being picked up and in a moment of slight consciousness, you looked up to try to see who it was.

"I hope you enjoyed your first gift darling. Now, I'm going to give you the best gift of all. A life with me." softly spoke heart shaped lips.  
And everything went black again.


	3. Chapter 3

It was dark. Your head felt heavy and like knives were being shoved in your eyes every time you tried to open them. You felt around and discovered you were on a bed. It wasn't yours though. The sheets were soft and cold, probably silk, and the bed felt like you were laying on a cloud. You would want to stay here forever if you knew where "here" even was.

You sit up with a groan, trying to pry your eyes open despite the pain pounding in your head and looked around.

_What happened? Where am I?_

You tried to get up to explore and possibly escape where you were but quickly discovered your left ankle was connected to the foot of the bed by a heavy chain.

"What the fuck?" you tried to say but it came out no more than a scratchy whisper, your throat and mouth dry from dehydration. How long had you been out?

You look around the room trying to get a bearing on your immediate surroundings.

You were in a large bed with a white wooden frame, dark blue silk sheets and a white down comforter covering you. Across from the bed was a white vanity filled with expensive makeup and brushes, a small blue chair sitting in front of it. To the left of the vanity was a white dresser that matched the bed and vanity. There were 2 doors, one to your right that probably lead out of the bedroom and one on your left most likely leading to the bathroom. The curtains on the windows were drawn shut, obscuring any sunlight from penetrating the room. A small lamp on the bedside table was the only source of light in the room, casting a soft yellow glow over everything.

Suddenly, the handle on the door to the right was unlocked and started turning, so you scrambled as far away from the door as you could on the bed, your left leg awkwardly outstretched in front of you as the chain was very short.

The door opened and a man walked in. A man you had seen somewhere before.

"Oh good. You're finally awake. I was starting to worry that I put you in a coma."

"Who are you? Where am I? Have we met before? You seem familiar." you asked all at once, but it seemed he got hung up on your last question.

"Have we met before? Excuse me? We're soulmates. I finally worked up the courage to get coffee from you and you don't even remember me?" an angry look appearing on his face as he stepped closer to the bed you were on.

_Coffee. Cafe._ And suddenly it hit you. _S! THE CREEPY GUY FROM THE COFFEE SHOP!_

"It was you? You were the one stalking me? And now you've kidnapped me? What the fuck is wrong with you?" clutching the blanket as if it is a barrier between you and the man you know only as S.

"No no no it wasn't stalking. I had to learn more about you because I love you and I want you to be happy here. At home. With me. I didn't kidnap you, I only brought you home." his eyes and voice softened when he said he loved you which only scared you more. This man was delusional.

"I was home, and now you've kidnapped me and chained me to a bed. Let me out of here if you love me so much."

"I can't do that. I love you. You are going to stay here with me until you admit to yourself that you love me too. Dinner will be ready in 15 minutes. I'll bring it up to you and then I can tell you about myself" S said in a chipper voice. He sounded ecstatic. He closed the door and you heard his heavy footfalls fade as he walked away from the room you were in. You have got to find a way out of here.

You immediately start looking for a key or a bobby pin or paperclip of some sort to get the chain off but there was nothing to be found. You look to the post at the end of the bed, hoping that its weak enough that if you pull hard enough on the chain you could break the post. You yank as hard as you can on the chain, the bed not giving a single creak. You try again and again, your ankle and hands becoming bruised from the effort and suddenly the door opens, revealing a disappointed S balancing two plates on his arm.

"My sweet, look what you've done. You've gone and bruised your beautiful skin and all for what? If it's freedom you want, breaking my bed frame is not the way to do it."

He stepped further into the room, setting the plates back on the dresser before going back and locking the door behind him. You hadn't seen it before but the keyhole for the doorknob was on the inside so you could only unlock it from the inside if you had the key. Realizing this only made you tug on the chain more frantically. You would jump out of the window if you had to.

S turned back around, an angry look on his face, momentarily stopping your escape efforts. "I thought I told you to fucking stop. You don't want to know what I'll do to you if you don't listen to me." Fear now running like ice through your veins, you decided to listen. You could think of a plan once he left again.

Content with your behavior, the man went to the dresser and picked up one of the plates, setting it on the bedside table near you and picked up his own, pulling the blue chair from the vanity to sit and talk to you. Eyeing the table, you left yours where it was. Who knows what he had done to it this time.

"So, first things first. My name is Shownu. My favorite color is black and I like eating meat." he winked. It made your skin crawl. You didn't care. You just had to get out of here. Your plan of not angering him so you could come up with an escape plan long forgotten.

"I don't give a fuck what you like! Let me out of here you crazy bitch!" you yell, yanking at your chain once again. Shownu's eyes darken in anger again, a furious look spreading across his face. If you weren't too busy thrashing around you would be afraid.

"Don't you ever call me something like that again. I was going to let you get a bit more comfortable here before I punished you for flirting with that guy in the cafe but now, you are going to get it twice as bad." standing up quickly, he shoves his food back on the dresser and turns around, storming towards the bed. He grabs your hands in his strong grip and pulls out handcuffs that you hadn't noticed from his back pocket. Had he been planning this?

No matter how hard you fought back, you couldn't overpower him. He handcuffed your wrists and ankles before unlocking the large chain that connected you to the bed. Hoisting you over his shoulder, he made his way to the door and started down the hall.

"Stop! What are you going to do to me! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have spoken that way. Please!" you banged your hands on his back repeatedly, crying and screaming out of fear of what this psycho could do. All it earned was a very hard smack to the back of your thigh, a whimper leaving your lips. You hung limply, tears steaming from your eyes, wondering if you would ever escape this place. Damn your mouth for not keeping shut.

Shownu opened a door and you started descending down some stairs, your fear spiking again. The basement was always where the worst things happened in horror movies. Was he going to torture you? Cut and burn you until you were screaming apologies and begging for forgiveness? You were sure you would puke if you kept thinking these things.

Suddenly, another door was opened and you were blinded by the bright lights illuminating the room. Shownu carried you to the middle of the room and shoved you off, immediately attaching your handcuffs to a hook above your head, leaving you stretched out and vulnerable in the middle of the otherwise cold and empty room. The look in his eyes made you shiver.

"I will be back in an hour. Think about what you've done wrong. Scream all you want. Nobody can hear you." patting your cheek a bit too hard, he stepped away, turning towards the door. With one last glance, he left, the door giving a resounding slam as it closed. Now, you were no longer stuck in a warm bed, promises of dinner and conversation waiting. You were hanging in a cold, white room in a basement.

Alone.


	4. Chapter 4

It was over an hour before he returned. Your hands were numb and cold, like there was no blood left in them at all. The deep cold of the stale air in the basement had seeped into your bones and you were shivering uncontrollably. You felt numb, inside and out. The fear you had felt was gone. You were just cold and wanted out of this hellhole. You would do anything to escape.

Suddenly the door opened and Shownu strolled in, a pleased smile resting on his face. In his hand he had a new plate of food and a bottle of water. You knew you should feel afraid but you only felt defeated.

"Lets try this again. Would you like something to eat?" setting the plate and water on the floor in the corner of the room, he strolled over to you, looking up and down your body. You couldn't seem to make your voice work so you just gave him a weak nod, lowering your head.

"Are you going to be a good girl this time?" he reached out and lightly gripped your waist, trying to bring you closer to him.

"Please don't touch me." tears pricked at your eyes as the fear finally got to you. "I don't want this. Please." you struggled to get away from his grip with your very limited amount of mobility.

"Don't you wanna have some fun?" the man reached for you, wrapping his arms around you and pulling your struggling form close to him, a smirk audible in his tone.

You were so scared, shaking harder than before tears now freely pouring down your face. "No. Please don't make me. If this is all you wanted please just do what you want and let me go. Please. Please just let me go." tears were streaming down your face. You didn't want to believe this was going to happen. You just wanted this to all be over. You missed your tiny apartment and the cafe. You missed Kihyun and Grandfather.

"No. I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to. I brought you here so we could live together like a normal couple. That stuff can happen later, once we're more comfortable with each other. In the meantime, I'll let you down so you can eat."

He reached up and unhooked your handcuffs from the hook, bringing your arms down in front of you. Your shoulders screamed in protest at being lowered, aching from supporting your entire weight. Your knees immediately buckled and you prepared to tumble to the ground. Suddenly, warm arms were around you and you were held against a broad chest, the chest of your kidnapper.

 _"He saved me"_ a small fond smile bloomed on your face. _"Oh god, what am I thinking?"_ a feeling of horror spread through you. This man was not good. He kidnapped you. No matter what he does for you he will always be your kidnapper. The man who took away your freedom. You had to stay vigilant. You knew you only saw a sliver of what this man was capable of.

He carried you over to where the plate was and set you down with your back against the wall. "Eat. You haven't had food in a long time." he sat down in front of you and folded his hands in his lap, watching you intently, thinking you would refuse again.

"Um...I can't feel my arms." you mumble, looking at your hands laying limply in your lap. You could just barely move your fingers, your arms feeling as if they had been paralyzed.

"Oh, yea, I forgot I left you here longer than intended. I'm sorry. Let me help." he scooted closer, grabbing the plate and stabbing some of the roasted potatoes onto the fork, lifting it to your mouth. You hesitated, afraid of what he would do to you if there was something in it again, but your hungry stomach won over your fear. You obediently opened your mouth, a smile overtaking his face as he gently pushed the fork between your lips, pulling it out as your teeth closed around the potato.

"Good girl." Shownu said, his smile growing impossibly bigger. This continued, a calm silence overtaking the both of you until the plate was empty and you were full. He set the plate down and looked back at you before reaching into his pocket and grabbing your ankles. He unlocked the handcuffs that had been digging into your skin for hours and tenderly rubbed each of your ankles, a guilty look on his face.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done them so tight. I was just angry." he stood up and looked down at you, concern gracing his features.

"Can you stand and walk yet? I can carry both you and the plate back upstairs but it would be easier if you could walk by yourself." he spoke, holding out a hand to you.

"I think I can walk by myself now." your voice coming out small and tired. You grabbed his hand in both of yours, still in cuffs, and he pulled you up. Your legs were still a little shaky, weak from exhaustion and food deprivation. Shownu gave you another guilty look, bending down and picking up the empty plate.

"I really am sorry. I had some other business to attend to and didn't realize I had taken so long." he firmly gripped your upper arm to steady you as you both walked out of the room and down a hallway, doors on each side. 

Most of them were normal wooden doors, the ones to your left with their paint peeling and some of them sagging off the hinges like they hadn't been touched in a very long time, but the ones to your right were different. The door to the room you had just exited was sleek metal. That wasn't too unsettling, obviously it was some kind of punishment room. Two of the others were were the same wooden doors as on the left but in much better condition, probably holding supply rooms and such, but the one closest to the bottom of the stairs was more sinister. It was also metal but it was covered in large locks. You felt more scared the closer you got to it and once you were at the bottom of the stairs, you could see that there was a dark red crust on the handle. 

Shivering, you shrunk into Shownu, afraid of what was behind that door. Was it a stash of dead bodies? A torture chamber? You honestly didn't really want to know. Feeling you push against him, Shownu looked down at you and then followed your gaze to the door.

"You must never go in there. I don't want to hurt you but if I find out you've been snooping around down here, I'll kill you." you whipped your head towards him to look at his face, hoping to see some sort of joking expression on his face, but all you found was a hard serious look. You gulped and nodded. You weren't going to risk your life for some stupid curiosity.

You ascended the stairs together and once you got to the door at the top, he let go of your arm, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small keychain with about 8 keys on it. Selecting one, he slid it into the lock and pushed open the door, resting a gentle hand on the small of your back and lightly pushing you over the threshold. He locked the basement door shut and turned to you, a smile on his face.

"Welcome home, y/n"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter chapter. I edited this one before transferring it from wattpad so if anything doesn't make sense, tell me. I read over it a couple times but I definitely could've missed something. I hope you enjoyed it and continue to read with me!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I'm taking from my wattpad so from now on it'll be new stuff! I've edited and rewritten bits of these chapters so I hope they've turned out okay. Sorry it took so long, I was in a bit of a slump and then I finally decided to stan Red Velvet after years of thinking about it but never committing so I was really caught up with that. I'm so gay ya'll I feel like I'm not even bi anymore like what are boys I've never heard of them. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and if there are any outstanding errors or you have any constructive criticism, please tell me! I only want to get better so I'm totally open to input. Thanks!

Kihyun pov

All I'd known for days were darkness and pain. I can't remember the last time I ate or drank. All I could think about was water. I needed water. Every cell in my body screamed for it. I had never known thirst like this. I had no idea where I was. On my way home from the cafe someone had grabbed me from behind and injected me with something and then I woke up here, with my hands and feet bound and seemingly no way out. The only light I ever saw was when **he** entered the room and I could see the light through the fabric over my eyes for a split second. I knew there had to be some sort of dim light in the room that didn't seep through my blindfold because he definitely needed lights to do the things he was doing to me. I didn't even know who he was or why I was here.

I heard the door unlocking and I whipped my head towards where I knew the door was, hoping to catch at least a glimpse of another person. I could see his faint outline through the cloth, broad shoulders and a slim waist. His deep voice always sent shivers down my spine even though he was the source of all of my pain.

"I brought you some food and water, even though you don't deserve it." his deep voice rang out in the small space, hatred filling his words. Despite his tone, goosebumps still covered my skin against my will.

"Thank you, I don't know what I did wrong but I'm sorry and-" suddenly there was a hand in my hair with an iron grip, pulling my head back so he could see my face as he lectured me yet again.

"You know what? Fine. I'll tell you since you're too fucking stupid to figure it out yourself with your idiot brain." he spat venomously in my face, gripping my hair harder making tears prick my eyes. "You're here because you couldn't keep your filthy hands off y/n. **MY** y/n. You dirtied up my precious angel and now you must pay the price. You should've known she was mine. But I'll make you learn your lesson. For now, eat. I can't have you dying before I'm done with you."

He ripped my blindfold off for the first time since I'd woken up and I immediately squeezed my eyes shut. No matter how dim the light was in here it felt like the sun had pierced my brain. Cracking my eyes open, I squinted at the blurry figure standing above me, trying to make sense of my surroundings. I heard him give an impatient huff and suddenly I was being dragged across the room to a blurry plate and bottle of water.

Gasping, I lunged for the water, gulping it down. It was the most amazing water I had ever tasted. I could almost feel it flowing through my body. I looked at the plate, finally being able to make out what was on it. A plain peanut butter sandwich on white bread. But I'll be damned if it wasn't the most amazing sandwich I'd ever seen. I scarfed it down in less than 4 bites, afraid it would be taken away if I took too long. Shaking the last drops of water from the bottle into my mouth, I looked up at the man standing at my side. 

His hard, angry expression hid soft features. I could still see the softness of his cheeks and lips, no matter how low the corners fell in a frown. He stooped down, snatching the plate and water bottle before straightening back up and looking at me with disgust one last time before he turned and made for the door.

"I'll be back later, and I won't be so nice the next time we see each other." he spoke without turning around before slamming the door shut behind him, leaving me alone in the dark once more.

-

Y/N pov

You were back in bed, chained up yet again. Even though Shownu had shown you the rest of the house you weren't allowed to roam by yourself yet. That was definitely smart on Shownu's part. You hadn't had time to properly look for an escape route, but you had noted a few things on your tour. All of the doors that led to the outside had huge locks that could only be opened with keys Shownu kept in his pocket all the time and the windows all had bars on the inside behind the blackout curtains as to not look suspicious to the average onlooker.

You still had no idea where you were, as you had no chance to actually look outside. After days of almost no stimulation except for the few talks you had with Shownu when he brought you food and let you go to the bathroom, you had complained of boredom, so Shownu brought a small tv and a dvd player into your room and set it up on the dresser across the room. He'd said he had a couple things to do today so you were thankful for the distraction. You were currently watching Robin Hood as he'd only brought Disney movies. Which was fine, but it was kind of annoying to have to call him when a movie was done so he could change it because no matter how hard you tried to reach, you just couldn't.

_Should I call Shownu to come hang out with me? I'm so bored and lonely...it couldn't hurt to at least try to get to know him, could it?_

"SHOWNU" you screamed at the top of your lungs, thinking that if he heard you screaming it would get him to come faster. You were correct in your theory, loud thumping steps rushing up the stairs and toward your room, him obviously thinking something was wrong.

"What?! Is everything okay? What's going on??" heaving heavy breaths, Shownu looked you over with panicked eyes, looking for something wrong with you.

"Everything's fine, I just got lonely and wanted someone to talk to." you gave him the best puppy dog eyes and pout you could muster and wrung your hands together in front of you, hoping to look as cute as you could so you didn't have to be alone.

"I really shouldn't be sitting around but...I can't just leave my princess here alone and sad." he walked over to the vanity, grabbing the blue chair and dragging it over to the side of the bed. It was almost an exact replay of what had happened after you woke up a couple of days ago but this time you weren't going to be so stupid as to disobey him. You couldn't end up in the basement again.

"Well sweetheart, you wanted to talk, so lets talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a hard time figuring out how to make y/n and Kihyun sound like different people thinking and stuff so if anyone has any tips for that I'd really appreciate it. I'll look up ways to make it happen and stuff but I'm just really struggling for some reason. I guess I kind of have a singular thought process for the way characters think so I'm just having a hard time with it. Also, I was gonna give Kihyun plain white rice but I felt too bad so I gave him some protein. But if ya'll think I should be meaner I can be lmao. I guess he is like, Shownu's torture victim...


	6. Hiatus

I apologize for doing this, as I hate leaving things unfinished and letting people down but I'm putting this book on an indefinite hiatus. I feel that my skills as a writer are not on par with what this book needs as well as I'm just not in a place mentally to commit to writing something this big. I also just genuinely don't know how to write fanfiction like this with this topic and I really can't figure it out and I almost have no direction. I kind of feel like a failure doing this and not sticking with it but it is for the best in my opinion. Maybe I'll finish it one day, maybe not. I think I'm just more suited for oneshots so you can probably expect those from me in the future but don't hold me to that. Anyways, I apologize for doing this and see ya later.


End file.
